


Sick Day

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Russian Roulette Challenge on Live Journal.  </p><p>My prompt was : Sansa gets the flu, and Sandor worried about her takes his time to take care of his little bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petite_fleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_fleur/gifts).



When Sansa wakes she's confused and her head feels foggy. She glances around the room trying to judge what time it is, or even what day it is. The cold medicine she had taken knocked her out for some much needed rest but she still feels hot and feverish, congested and achy. She coughs as she fumbles through the blankets of her bed searching for her cellphone. When she finally locates it she sees a dozen missed calls and texts from Sandor, the last which reads. "Little Bird, if you don't pick up the phone soon, I am coming over to check on you."

She looks at the clock and realizes its been almost an hour since the text. She rolls out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom. Splashing some water on her face she looks at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair is a tangled mess, her eyes dark and shadowed. Her nose is red and puffy and her lips dry and cracked. She picks up her hair brush and begins to work on the tangles. She knows that she is being foolish. Sandor has already seen her at some of her worst moments, crying and bleeding back when she dated Joffrey. But now Sandor is her boyfriend, and boyfriends don't need to see their girlfriends looking this way.

Her arms grow tired before she makes any progress on her messy hair. Defeated she returns to her bed with her brush in hand and begins to cry as she hears her front door opening. She looks up sadly when Sandor walks into the bedroom. He hurries to her side and sits on the bed next to her, placing his large hand on her forehead.

"Seven Hells girl! Your burning up." He mumbles as he kisses the side of her head. "Back to bed with you. I brought you some chicken soup and crackers from the store, and some of that fancy bottled water you like." he said as he pulls the covers down and pats the sheets below.

"My hair is all knotted." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I was trying to brush it, but my arms got so tired and the knots are too bad. I am probably going to have to cut it all off." 

"Your sick, and weak as a newborn kitten." Sandor said reaching over and taking the brush from her. He slowly and carefully began to brush the tangles out. Sansa closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hands in her hair, and after awhile the relaxing motion of the brush slipping through her long locks began to make her feel sleepy. Finally she felt him begin to work her hair into a braid. 

"There, all better now." He said softly. "Now back to bed." He said sternly.

As she crawled under the covers and let him tuck her into bed she whispered. "Why are you always so good to me?"

"Because I am going to marry you someday." he said pressing a kiss to her forehead. "If you will have me?"

Her eyes flew open as she struggled to sit up. "What did you just say? You did not just ask me to marry you? You can not ask me to marry you when I look like this!"

"Why not? You look fine to me, what's the problem?"

"I am sick, my face is a mess, and I am wearing an old tshirt and sweatpants! You are supposed to propose at dinner or something when I am wearing a fabulous dress, and after you give me the ring and I say yes then I get to kiss you. I can't kiss you right now, or you will get sick too!"

Sandor leaned over and took her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "How about this. When you are feeling better we will go out to dinner. You can wear your fabulous dress and I will propose right. As long as you promise to say yes, and give me that kiss."

She smiled at him. "You really want to marry me?" she asked.

"More than anything in this world Little Bird."

"Yes, Yes my answer is yes." she said excitedly throwing her arms around him. She hugged him tightly but suddenly she began to cough and had to pull away. Sandor nudged her back down on the bed and tucked the covers around her again. 

"Get some rest now Little Bird." he said softly. "We can talk weddings when you are better."

She closed her eyes and smiled happily. Soon she was asleep and dreaming of all the wonderful days that awaited her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true story, as this is exactly how my husband brought up the idea of us getting married. He did later propose with a ring and all that, but shortly after we first started dating, and I was super sick with the flu, he came over and brushed my hair, tucked me in bed and told me he wanted to marry me someday.


End file.
